Tarene (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 317lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde, formerly white | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, former pupil | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = (as Thor Girl) | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Early in the universe's history, the alien sorcerer X'Hoss foretold the birth of the Designate, destined to elevate all life to greatness. To guide future generations, he created the Illumination Stone, the Map of All-Ending, and the Chalice of Ruins. Billions of years later, Tarene was born on a hidden world fated to be the Designate's birthplace. Like her fellow citizens, she studied to aid the Designate; like them, she was unaware that she herself was the Designate. In recent years, the mad Titan Thanos obtained X'Hoss' objects of power and decimated Tarene's homeworld. Opposed by the thunder god Thor and the cosmic adventurer Firelord, Thanos soon defeated them, and Tarene wept for their sacrifice. Collecting her tears in the Chalice of Ruins, Thanos received awesome power. However, when Thor took the Illumination Stone from Thanos, the villain was overwhelmed by power and defeated. Left in the custody of Thor's Rigellian allies, Tarene, now aware of her true nature, sought adventure and, using Thor as a template, transformed herself into an Asgardian goddess and journeyed to Earth. As Thor Girl, she became Thor's ally and took the identity of Tara Olson, supposed cousin of Thor's own alter ego, to learn more about humanity. She joined Thor and his allies against the Asgardian demon Surtur, channeling her cosmic power into Thor's father Odin, who apparently perished while defeated Surtur. As a result of her actions, Thor Girl lost most of her cosmic power. When Thor assumed his father's throne, she remained active on Earth in his place, although her inexperience occasionally led her to inflict as much harm as help. She remained active on Earth during the months following Thor's disappearance and seeming destruction during the events of Ragnarok, and, conforming to what she presumed was appropriate human behavior, she duly registered as a super hero following the Super Hero Registration Act's passage into law. Shortly afterward, she observed the Grey Gargoyle (Pierre Paul Duval), a longtime enemy of Thor's, casing a diamond exchange and struck him down, which nearly brought her into a legal battle, since the Gargoyle had not yet committed a crime. Thor Girl subsequently joined The Initiative and is expected to be one of the program's top performers. She is currently training with the Initiative's other superhuman recruits at Camp Hammond in Stamford, Connecticut. It has since been revealed that the Thor Girl that was in The Initiative was really a Skrull imposter. It is unknown if the real Thor Girl ever joined The Initiative at all, or was replaced after she joined. In at least one alternate future, she will, as the Spirit of the Jewel, reach back in time to empower the alien Desak whose campaign against the gods led him to fight Thor himself. | Powers = * Thor Girl possess the near-ageless, superhumanly strong and durable physique of an Asgardian goddess. She formerly possessed virtually limitless cosmic power; her tears contained power which could be tapped via the use of the Chalice of Ruins and the Illumination Stone but which would destroy anyone using the Chalice alone. In at least one alternate future, she will regain all of her near-limitless power as the Spirit of the Jewel. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Tarene's Hammer: Thor Girl carries a mystic hammer to use as a striking or throwing weapon; it returns to her after striking its target. She can also use it to fire energy blasts, control the weather, and fly; by striking it against the ground, she can change herself to human form and back again | Notes = }}